1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the telecommunications industry. More particularly, this invention pertains to a high-density fiber termination bay or frame for use in the telecommunications industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the telecommunications industry, use of fiber optic cables for carrying transmission signals is rapidly growing. To connect fiber optic equipment, fiber bays and frames have been developed. Examples of prior art fiber frames are shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,995,688; 5,497,444; and 5,758,003. In each of the fiber frames of the prior patents, a plurality of adapters are provided which permit attachment of fiber optic connectors to both sides of each adapter in order to optically couple two fiber optic cables. Cables from the adapters are connected to various pieces of fiber optic equipment. Using patch cords or cables between the adapters, the pieces of optical equipment can be cross-connected or interconnected through the frames.
In some frames, ribbon cable with multiple fibers is broken out, or fanned out into individual fiber, or simplex cables. Management of the ribbon cables, and the simplex cables are also important.
Notwithstanding advances previously made in the art, there is a continuous need for further advances to maintain a high-density of connector terminals. There are further needs for ready access to the fiber optic connectors and couplers, enhanced fiber management, and avoidance of excessive bending and stresses on the fiber optic cables.
A breakout bay allows termination of cables at a panel including fiber optic terminations. Cable storage is provided for cables on a first side of the panel, and cable storage is provided for cables on a second side of the panel. Preferably, the panel faces a front of a module holding the panel. Preferably, the panel pivots to allow access to an opposite side of the panel.